My Ghost
by Dark Cat Food Lover
Summary: I froze, standing in front of me was a guy. I took a step back and my foot slipped off the step. He reached out to me but I was already falling, then everything went black.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: New Home

I stared at my new house. It was a small, two-story house in the country. There was a porch that wrapped around the house and a path leading into the woods. I unlocked the door and took a step in. The house smelled of flowers and cleaning supplies. There was a few cob webs but that could be dealt with later. The living room had a large fire-place with beautiful rocks surrounding it. Down the hall led to the kitchen, it was big and had an island. The counter top was made out of marble and it sparkled in the soft light. A staircase took you to the next level. It had three bedrooms on the top floor. One would end up being the guest room and the other would be my art studio. The biggest room was the master bedroom. It had a balcony that overlooked the garden. The walls were painted a light tan and the carpet was a dark brown. I like it though, the room had an earthly feel to it. I set my bags down and went over to open the balcony doors to air out the stuffy room. A cool breeze blew in my face and I inhaled the sweet scent of vanilla. I've always wanted to live in the country ever since I was little and used to go to my grandparents farm. Some bushes rustled and drew my gaze down to them. A small fox poked its head out and sniffed the ground before looking up at me. It then proceeded to scurry away with its tail and head down.

I watched the fox until it was out of sight. I was still thinking about it when I finally decided to go inside. It was getting dark and when I glanced at my bed I longed to jump into it. I sighed and locked the balcony doors. then when downstairs to turn off the all the lights and make sure everything was locked. When I was almost to the top I happened to glance up and froze, standing in front of me was a guy. I took a step back and my foot slipped off the step. He reached out as if to grab me but I was already falling, then everything went black.

My head was pounding when I woke up. There was a slight light coming in through the windows. I squinted my eyes trying to remember going to bed in the first place. I thought back to last night, the last thing I remembered was going up the stairs and...I bolted up, finally remembering the strange guy and then falling down the steps. There was a slight swaying of the room but I managed to stay upright. My head was still aching and my muscles were sore. I looked around the room, expecting to see a guy with a chain saw, but I saw nothing. I was about to stand up when a movement in the corner of the room caught my eye. I glanced at where it had come from but there was only shadows. Then there was more movement from a different corner. I stood up slowly, ready to put up a fight if something decided to jump out, not that I could do much harm. Nothing else moved, in fact it was almost eerie. All I could hear was my breathing and the low chirping of crickets outside. I started to wonder if I was being paranoid when I person stepped out of the shadows. The person took a couple of steps toward me then stopped. I recognized the person almost immediately, it was the man from last night. I didn't know what to do, my neighbor lived miles away and the phone was downstairs. He seemed to read my mind because he moved in front of the door.

"Don't want the same thing to happen like last night." He said in a soft voice. Though there was a trace of a smile on his face.

"And who was the cause of that, might I ask?" I asked in a cold voice and glared at him.

His voice was apologetic, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." At least he had the decency to look sheepish.

"Yeah, seeing some strange guy in your house wouldn't startle anyone." I said with sarcasm.

"I guess you're right about that." He looked down at the ground.

"Why you're still here?" I asked, my tone indifferent.

He looked up, "I wanted to see if you were okay. You hit your head pretty hard." He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Though the reminder of it cause my head to pound angrily.

"Why would you care?" I asked shocked.

He didn't answer just stared intently into my eyes. I started to fidget under his gaze. My head started swirling and my knees suddenly gave out. Strong arms caught me before I could hit the floor and held me against a hard chest like you would a child. When he set me on the bed I snuck a peek at his face and caught a worried look directed at me. That threw me for a loop and I couldn't figure out for the life of me why a stranger would be worried. He let go of my arms but didn't move away. I sat there gazing at the mattress but I could feel his eyes boring into me. My heart was telling me he wouldn't hurt me but my mind was screaming to get away. I was just hoping that he would leave already, though for some strange reason the thought of him leaving caused my heart to ache.

The phone rang downstairs and I started to get up when he pushed me back down. I glared up at him as fiercely as I could, "Hey, I need to answer that."

"You're not moving in your condition." His stated that there would be no argument in the matter.

I groaned, why was this guy bossing me around when we didn't even know each other. The phone kept ringing until the answering machine turn on. I could hear the voice of my mom faintly, she probably wanted to check up on me.

"If I don't talk to her she'll get worried and come over." I warned him.

Then I realized it would be a good idea for my mom to come. Since this guy knew my mom might be coming he might not do anything to me.

"Your mom won't be a problem." His voice was emotionless. It sent chills sown my spine.

"And why is that?" My voice trembled as I asked. I hope guy wasn't going to hurt my mom.

He looked away and went to go stand by the balcony doors. I saw my chance and bolted for the door. The sudden movement made my head spin but I kept going. I had managed to get it open when something grabbed me from behind and I was dragged backward. I tried to fight against the grip but was spinning too much, so my blows were weak.

"Stop or you'll hurt yourself." The voice was commanding and it was like a switch had been turned off because immediately my body went limp. He led me back to the bed carrying most of my weight and forced me to lay down.

"Do I need to tie you up. Just stay still." I could hear the masked anger in his voice.

I just stared at him, all hope of escaping gone for the moment. He must have seen the defeated look in my eyes because he gave a sigh of relief.

His voice seemed calmer now, "Let me finally introduce myself, my name is Toby."

I didn't say anything to this. After a while he grew impatient. "What is your name?" He snapped.

"Tori Peacock." I said quietly.

He nodded his head in acknowledgment and went back to the balcony doors. He just stood and looked outside. The light coming in through the window was red because of the setting sun. That's when I noticed what he looked like. He had brown hair and dark brown eyes. He had a long sleeved black shirt with a blue jacket over it. His pants and tennis shoes were black. He must have sensed me staring because he turned around and looked at me. I blushed and looked down. Idiot, I thought to myself, why was I embarrassed just because he looked at me. I noticed I still had on my dark blue jeans and purple T-shirt, which was good because it meant he hadn't done anything. Suddenly the bed dipped and I realized he had walked over. He put a hand under my chin and lifted my head so our eyes met.

"Your eyes are a beautiful shade of green. Like the Leaves on a tree." His voice sounded surprised at this comment, like he hadn't meant to say it out loud. He wasn't the only one surprised at that comment. My blush deepened and I tried to turn my head away.

Then I realized that this was a total stranger and here I was blushing. Yep, I'm an idiot. I started scooting away from him to the other side of the bed. He reached out as if to grab me but I flinched away and he let his hand drop. I think I imagined the hurt look in his eyes.

"Sorry." He muttered.

"Can you please get out of my house?" I asked softly.

"I'm sorry, I can't do that." He sounded apologetic.

My temper started to flare again, "Why not?"

He stared at me uncertainly. I sat up straight and stared him in the eyes. He let out sigh.

"Fine but you won't like the answer." His voice was full of defeat.

"Try me." I said defiantly.

"I can't leave because this is the place I died." He watched my face for a reaction.

Shock crossed my face. I said in a whisper, "Where you died?"

"Yes I am a ghost."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Strange Boy

I jumped up and backed away. "You can't be a ghost. I can see you and touch you. Besides ghost don't exist. You must be crazy or something." I screamed at him.

He looked calmly at me, waiting for me to finish. My breaths started coming faster and faster. I didn't know what to make of this. Great, some crazy guy decides to come to my new house and say he's a ghost. The room was getting darker and it was harder to see clearly. I don't know how long we stayed like this, my back pressed against the wall and him just staring at me. Suddenly his head shot up and he stared at the window.

"Oh no, not now of all times." He got up and closed the curtains, plunging the room into darkness. The lamp on the night table turned on causing me to squint. Next he went to the bedroom door and locked it.

"What do you think you're doing." My voice was full of panic. Now I was trapped in here with him, not that I wasn't already, I thought wryly.

"Shush they'll here you." He was back to the window, peeking through the curtains.

"Who will, the closest people are miles away." My voice grew louder in my frustration.

Suddenly he was beside me and he put a hand over my mouth. His other arm was around my waist pinning me to the wall. I started struggling but his grip only tightened.

"Be quiet." He snapped.

He spoke right next to my ear. His breath made my ear tingled causing me to freeze up. The silence grew, until I became aware of a kind of shuffling sound outside. I could hear grunts and leaves crunching. Slowly the sounds got farther away until I couldn't hear anything. The crickets started chirping again. Toby seemed to remember his hand over my mouth because he took it away, albeit reluctantly.

"What just happened?" I could hear my voice tremble slightly.

"Those were demons."

"Demons, right." I said sarcastically.

He mumbled something and glanced at me. "Tori I think you should go to sleep now. We'll talk in the morning." Toby said gently.

"But-" He cut me off.

"Please just rest a little." He begged.

I gave a slight nod and climbed under the covers. The bed shook and I could feel his eyes on my face but I kept mine closed. I felt myself drifting to sleep. Faintly I heard Toby whisper, "Goodnight, love."

I woke slowly in the morning. My head was still groggy when I sat up. Something moved to my right and I jumped. Toby had a hand covering his mouth but I could see his shoulders shake with laughter. I threw a pillow at him but something strange happened, it went through him. My breath caught in my throat. His laughter died down once he saw my face. He seemed to recall the pillow and understanding lite his face.

"I told you I'm a ghost." He smiled.

"How... It can't be." I didn't know what to say.

He came over and patted my head. "It's okay, I'm a good ghost. Like Casper." His voice was gentle, like her was talking to a scared child. He seemed amused by his little joke and I'm guessing, my expression.

"How is it you can touch me but the pillow can't touch you?" I questioned.

"I don't know. You're the first person to be able to see and touch me." He seemed happy about the idea.

"Oh great, I really am insane." I groaned. He just answered my greatest fear.

He laughed and said, "No, trust me you're not insane."

"That's just what a hallucination would say. Next are you going to tell me to jump off a cliff?"

He growled in frustration. "Woman, listen to me. You're not hallucinating." Toby said roughly.

"Sure, sure. Whatever you say." I waved a hand at him.

"Ugh, you're impossible. That's it, you need some food to clear you mind. I don't think you're thinking clearly." He said this as he took my hand and started dragging me to the door.

Once in the kitchen her plopped me on a stool and looked in the cabinets.

"Sorry, I haven't been to the store yet." I shrugged. I was planning on doing it today.

He sat on a stool beside me and sighed. Toby laid his head on the counter looking utterly defeated. I laughed at him and he just glared at me from the corner of his eyes.

"Looks like I'll just eat out." I hopped off the stool then turned to the hallway.

Toby grabbed my arm, stopping me. "I don't think you should leave the house, Tori." His voice worried.

"Why not?" I wondered.

"It's not like the demons to come that close to the house, usually they keep a distance. They're more powerful at night so they don't come out in the day time but last night had me worried." Toby said.

I sighed, "You sound like my parents. They wanted me to stay close to them."

"You should have listened. This place is dangerous."

"I don't care, I'm still going." I said angrily.

"If I have to, I'll keep you locked up somewhere." He said coldly.

"You can try." I said. His voice gave me goose bumps but I wouldn't let him control me.

His eyes glinted maliciously, "Is that a challenge?"

He stood up and he was taller than me. But I didn't back down, I couldn't let him intimidate me. His face was hard with no emotion as he looked down at me. Suddenly he swung me over his shoulder making me breathless. I was dazed for a second until I realized he was taking me upstairs. I punched his back angrily.

"Put me down." I shouted.

He laughed, "Not going to happen."

When we got to my room he tossed me on the bed. Then he closed the door and I heard the lock click into place. I ran over and saw there was no way to unlock the door on this side. I banged on the door as hard as I could.

"Let me out Toby."

"I'm sorry, but this is the only way to keep you safe." His voice was getting fainter.

"Please let me out." I pleaded.

There was no response and I knew I was alone. I paced back and forth in front of the door. Then an idea came to me, I ran over and threw open the balcony doors. I looked down and saw it wasn't that big of a jump. I put one leg over and then the other. Glancing behind me one more time I let go and fell. I landed with a thud and sat there for a second. I got up and stretched my muscles, everything seemed to be working. Except my ankle hurt a little, buy that I could deal with. Being held hostage in my own house, not something I could deal with. I smiled at my brilliant idea.

I started walking toward my car and realized I didn't have my car keys. "Great, I choose now to keep my keys in the kitchen." I grumbled.

I couldn't go get the keys or Toby would just lock me up in a room with no windows. Something brushed against my leg so I glanced down. The little fox I had seen before stood gazing up at me. I wanted to reach down and touch it's fluffy fur but I had heard on the news reports that foxes could bite some of your fingers off. We stood there just watching each other. It rubbed its little head against my leg again and I gave in. I bent down and gently touched the top of its head. It made some kind of barking sound and started licking my hand.

"Aw, you're adorable." I said.

It tilted its head to the side and barked again. The fox stiffened then ran toward the woods. It darted under some bushes and disappeared.

"Strange." I said and turned back to my car.

I still have a problem on my hands. How am I supposed to get away with no keys? I jumped when I heard the front door start to open. I didn't think I just dove behind the car and tried, unsuccessfully, to quiet my breathing. Peeking around the back of the car I saw Toby standing in the doorway. A strange look came into his eyes that gave me shivers, then he slammed the door shut. I let out the breath I was holding and slumped against the car door. A shout came from the top floor of the house.

"TORI!" Even from here I could here the outrage in his voice.

"Shoot." I hissed.

The door flung open again and Toby stood still in the doorway. That's when I remembered that he couldn't leave the house.

"Tori, get back in the house." Toby said.

I had nothing to lose so I stood up. "No." I said clearly.

Anger flashed across his eyes. "Do not test me."

"You can't control me." I stated defiantly.

Shuffling was heard causing both of our heard to turn. There in the shadows stood a creature that I had never seen. It looked like some giant black lizard with gold, slit eyes. The creature was focused entirely on me. Its eyes watching my ever move with concentration.

"Tori, get back in right now." The anger was replaced with worry.

I wanted to listen but my body wasn't listening. It was at if I drowning in the creatures gaze, making it hard to breath.

"RUN!" Toby's voice finally snapped me out of my trance and had me dashing toward the house. But it also snapped the creature out too because I could hear it running behind me. I just barely managed to get in the doorway when I felt a claw slash at my arm and I cried out.

Toby's arms pulled me further in and I clung to him. I glanced back to see the creature standing outside the door glowering at us.

"I may not be able to leave but they can't come in." Toby explained.

He slammed the door shut and grabbed my wrist, pulling me after him. I almost tripped on the steps but he just kept walking. When we got into my bedroom he pushed me onto the bed. Then he walked over, closed the balcony doors and left the room. I was wondering where he was going until he came back with a first aid kit. After shutting the door he came over to me and sat next to me. He slowly pulled my sleeve up and looked at the cut. From what I could see it was a deep cut going from one side of my arm to the other.

He pulled out some things and looked at me. "This is going to hurt. I need to clean it out." He warned.

I winced once he started but was thankful once the pain receded.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" He said, voice filled with concern.

When I said nothing he grabbed my chin and forced me to look him in the eyes. I stared into his eyes and saw it was real concern.

"My ankle." I said without thinking. I mentally slapped myself.

He glanced down at it, so I tucked it behind the other. He let out a loud sigh, "Please don't be difficult. I won't hurt you."

Toby gently took my ankle and started to turn it this way and that. I cringed every time he moved it.

"It's just sprained." He set it on the ground and looked up at me.

"I could have told you that." I said.

His eyes turned teasing, "At least now I don't have to worry about you running away."

"What was that thing just now?" I asked quietly.

All teasing left, "That was a demon, though it was a low class one."

"Is that why you won't let me leave?" I needed answers. I stared at his face but he looked away.

"I told you already. It's to keep you safe." He finally said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Demons

"I don't need you to protect me." I grumbled.

He laughed quietly, "Yes, you do my love."

My head shot up, "What did you just call me." I asked surprised.

He just watched my face with a sad expression. I pulled ways and got up.

"I'm not your love. I barley even know you." My voice was as soft as a whisper. My breathing started to speed up until I thought I would hyperventilate.

"Shush, It's okay." Toby said calmly.

He wrapped his arms around me. I could feel my heart pounding and a blush start to creep up my face. Why was I acting like this in front of a stranger, and worse yet a stranger keeping me prisoner. He slowly pulled me to the bed and sat me on his lap.

"Just calm down. You're just stressed." He said gently.

I laid me head against his shoulder until my breathing slowed. I glanced up at his face and blushed again. He laughed loudly and rubbed my cheek.

"You're cute when you blush." His voice was amused, making me blush harder.

I turned my face away and looked at the floor. I'm an idiot, what am I doing? That's when I noticed the time, it was 8:00 pm. The light was fading outside. Toby must have noticed too because he tensed.

"Let's hope the demons don't come near the house again." Toby's voice was strained.

At that moment a loud roar of some kind exploded from the woods. I cringed into Toby and he held me protectively.

"I won't let anything hurt you, Tori." He promised.

"Why?" I asked hesitantly.

He looked confused, "Why, what?"

"Why would you protect me?"

"I'm not sure." His eyes glazed over but he shook his head and laughed, "I guess you've grown on me."

I glared at him, "Great, now I'm some kind of mold."

He ruffled my hair, "You know what I meant."

More roars came from the woods but closer this time. I strained my ears trying to see if I could here the creatures in the woods. Toby tensed and I glanced at him worriedly.

"I can hear voices mixed in with the demons. Shoot, that means there are some powerful ones tonight." His voice was strange, almost scared.

"What does that mean Toby?"

"It means we need to leave right now." He got up and cradled me in his arms, like you would a child, and opened the door. How he managed to do that while still carrying me I'll never know.

"I thought you said they can't come into the house?" I questioned.

"Only the lower demons. The higher demons can talk and look just like humans." He still had that same fearful tone.

"Are they more powerful or something?" We were going down the steps so my voice came out strange.

"A lot more powerful. Let's just say we don't, under any circumstance, want them to notice us."

When we got to the front door he put me down but kept hold of my hand. He opened the door slowly then ran out, dragging me with him. It was dark out so I couldn't see much. Every time I tripped over a rock or tree root he would pull me back up and run again. After about 10 minutes of running I tripped on a rock and fell. Toby tried to pull me up but I refused.

"Let me catch my breath." I managed to pant out.

He just kept tugging, "We need to keep going Tori, we can't stop now or they'll catch us."

I shook my head and he sighed, "Fine, but just for a few second."

When I finally caught my breath, I got up. Toby was looking ahead to make sure nothing was there, when a hand came over my mouth. An arm snaked around my waist pinning my arms to my side, sharp nails bit into my cheek. I must have made some kind of noise because Toby spun around.

"Let go of her." His voice was like ice shards.

"Now why would I do that?" Said a quiet voice.

"I thought it was you James." Toby said angrily.

"I'm glad you haven't me Toby." James said calmly.

"How could I? You're the one who killed me."

I could feel my eyes widen in shock. This is the person who killed Toby. There was rustling in the bushes behind us and I could hear footsteps.

"About time Demetri." James said with just a hint of anger.

"Sorry, there was a fight with some of the lesser demons. I decided to stay and watch." I could hear the smile in Demetri's voice. "Who's the girl?" Demetri traced a hand down my neck. I shivered at his cold touch and he laughed.

"Get your hand off her." Toby said.

"Oh, it seems we've forgotten someone." James' voice was amused.

Demetri stalked over to Toby and laughed. Demetri was only a little taller than Toby but it looked like he towered over him. I didn't know what they had planned with Toby so I started struggling. James tightened his grip on me cheek making me wince.

"Now, now, behave little girl or we'll have to hurt you." James said pleasantly.

He did not just call me little girl. I picked up my foot and slammed it down on his. He let out a yelp and let go of my waist. Demetri looked up and started walking toward me, well more like bull dozing toward me. I ran around him just out of reach and sprinted to Toby. He put me behind him and faced a laughing Demetri and an angry James.

"She crushed my foot." James voice was outraged.

Demetri snickered, "She sure did."

That was the first time I noticed what they were wearing. James had a dark blue T-shirt and black jeans, his hair was a light brown. Demetri had a red T-shirt and blue jeans, his hair was ginger. But they both had black capes and black eyes. Did they want to be Count Dracula for Halloween or did they think it was just fun to dress like that? Some more bushes rustled and another guy walked out, great just what we need. He had the same black cape and eyes but they just seemed, darker somehow. You couldn't even see clothes beneath the cape, it was as if he was enshrouded by shadows. Wouldn't it be funny is his name was Shadow? Demetri and James bent to one knee and put their heads down.

"My Lord." They said together.

"We're in trouble now." Toby whispered in my ear.

"Weren't we already?" I asked.

Toby shook his head, "That's the Demon King. He's their master so to say."

I gulped and looked back at the new person. He looked like a normal human being but there was something different about him. Maybe it was because he was supposed to be more powerful.

"Stand up." His voice held no emotion at all.

They obeyed and stood up. All three pairs of eyes looked over at us. I noticed the "lord" only looked at me, while James and Demetri looked at Toby. Though James kept glancing over at me with an angry expression.

"What have we here." He asked.

"These are the two we told you about, my Lord." Demetri said quietly.

He looked at both of us with a somewhat curious look, "Them?"

"Yes, my Lord." This time it was James who answered and he said it with more confidence.

"I thought you said he couldn't leave the house?" The man jerked his head toward Toby.

"We thought he couldn't and also it seems the girl can see him." Demetri said.

The man looked surprised, "But she's just a human."

Demetri and James didn't seem to know how to reply to that. He took a step forward but Toby pushed me farther back.

"What are your names?" His voice was commanding.

"Toby." Toby said quietly.

I looked at him in surprise. The man looked at me and I stared back at him refusing to answer. I hated being told what to do. The man sighed and then disappeared. I stared at the spot he was a second ago, until I felt hands close over my arms. He spun me around to face him.

"I asked for your name." His voice was a little angry.

I clamped my mouth shut, still refusing to answer. I felt Toby shifting next to me and wondered what he would do if this man hurt me. The man let go of one of my arms and traced the marks on my cheek from James' nails. His eyes burned into mine, almost like he could see my soul. I started trembling and couldn't stop. It felt like something was digging through my mind. My knee's gave out but he kept me standing. He rubbed my cheek again.

"Tori Peacock. You have a strong mind." With that he let go of me and walked back to James and Demetri.

I would have fallen to the ground if Toby hadn't caught me. That jerk. What did he do to me?

"Are you okay?" Toby's voice was full of concern.

"I think so." My legs still wobbled a little and I had a killer headache.

"What shall we do with you?" The man said. "That reminds me, I haven't even introduced myself yet. Call me Seth."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Seth

The king of demons was named Seth, not a very scary name. I had to bite my lower lip to keep from laughing at that thought.

James glared at us for some reason and practically growled at us, "You lowlifes should be honored to know the great Demon Lord's name."

I just stared at him blankly which made him even more mad. I thought he was about to jump at me when Seth put a hand up.

"Calm down James, I don't want them dead yet. Especially not the girl, I think I might keep her since she interests me." Seth said with a wicked grin.

Oh, so he was going to keep me as a pet, just great. "Sorry, I'm not planning on being anybody's pet so go find someone else." I said.

Seth froze in place then looked at me in disbelief, "Are you going against my orders, little human?"

I shrugged. "Guess I am."

All the expression drained from his face and started to stalk toward me. As he came closer I thought I was seeing things because his eyes were _red._ Toby stiffened next to me and I was turning toward him when Seth let out a howl of pain. My gaze flew back to him and I noticed he was holding his left keg and looking around wildly around. A red object caught my eyes and I saw something lunge for his other leg. It was the fox I had seen earlier.

"Get that stupid fox." Seth yelled at James and Demetri.

They both made a grab at it but it just ran away from their grasps. The fox nipped at Seth's leg again.

"Now's our chance Tori." Toby whispered. He grabbed my hand and we sprinted off.

Seth shouted, "Do _not _let her escape."

I could hear feet pounding behind us and getting closer.

"We're almost there just hang on Tori." Toby ran faster.

There was a line of bushes in front of us with a small gap between them. Toby ran right through and stopped suddenly. I ran into his back and fell backward.

"What are you doing?" I grumbled.

Toby looked back down at me and I swear I saw amusement in his eyes. "They can't get us now."

Okay now I'm confused, "What do you mean?"

He pointed at the line of bushes, "That is as far as they can go. For some reason none of the demons, not even the demon king, can pass that mark. Which I guess is good for us."

"Oh." I couldn't think of what to say. "Wait, what do we do now?" I stared up at him.

For reason I didn't feel like getting up off the ground. Oh wait, could it have been because we've been chased through the woods for most of the night, no I doubt it. Leaves rustled and out ran the fox. It came straight for me and sat down. It just stared at me and I saw pride in it's eyes. Well, who wouldn't be proud if they had just beaten up the big bad demon king.

I looked hopefully at Toby, "Can we keep him?"

"No." He said bluntly.

"Jerk." I mumbled.

"Tori." His voice held a threat in it.

I ignored him, "I'm keeping him. I need to give you a name though." As I was thinking, my hand started to pet it's little head. A shock went through me like I had been electrified. My spine straightened and I clenched my hands to keep from screaming.

"What's wrong?" Toby was at my side in a second.

"Tamotsu." I said.

Toby grabbed my arms, "What?"

"That's his name, Tamotsu." I said quietly.

"What kind of stupid name is that?" Toby laughed.

"I don't know, that's what he told me." I said the words without thinking.

My hand flew to my mouth. Toby looked confused and worried, probably for my sanity. "He told you?"

"Yes, no, I don't know. When I touched him that word just popped up into my mind." I shuddered.

"Then why did you look like you were in pain?"

"It just hurt a little, but I'm okay now." I hoped my voice didn't give me away.

He watched me warily but didn't say anything else. I got up and stumbled a little. Sheesh, what is wrong with my legs today? Tamotsu barked and gave me puppy eyes, which I guess would be fox eyes, I think. Sighing I bent down and picked him up. He purred, wait do foxes even purr? He laid his head on my arm and fell asleep in matter of seconds and I know he was asleep because he was twitching and snoring.

"He's really taken a liking to you. It seems like you already know each other." Toby gave me a suspicious look.

"Um well, I met him when I snuck outside." I lowered my head waiting for his anger.

He sighed, "Never do that again, okay?"

I nodded, glad he wasn't mad.

"We should find the road and get out of here."

"I thought you said they can't get us now?" I questioned.

"They may not be able to cross over but the powerful demons can control humans who can cross over." Toby said.

I glared at him, "Why didn't you say anything before?"

He just shrugged, "Didn't think it mattered at the time."

Something dawned on me, "Hey, why didn't we take my car?"

"I forgot about that." He blushed.

I stared at him. It was the first time he has blushed, even thought he's made me blush multiple times. Oops, I keep forgetting that this guy is a stranger who kept me locked up in my own house. Just because he saved my life doesn't mean I should stay with him. As far as I know he could be evil too. I started to slowly back away from him.

"What's the matter Tori?" Toby asked.

I just shook my head. He took a step toward me but I jumped back. Toby looked hurt. The sudden movement woke up Tamotsu and he jumped down and ran into the trees. I turned back to Toby.

"Just keep your distance, please." I mumbled quietly.

His eyes clouded over with sadness, "I would never harm you."

My heart ached to make his sadness go away. I had stopped walking so he took a step forward.

"Please don't come any closer." My voice was weak.

He didn't listen. When he was right in front of me he hesitantly touched my cheek. I looked into his eyes, which were soft and gentle.

Suddenly he smiled, "Let's go my little scaredy cat."

"I was not sca-" I started but he cut me off by putting a finger on my lips.

"Yes you were." He laughed.

I glared at him but that only made him laugh harder. I crossed my arms over my chest and turned away from him.

"Tori, can you help me up?"

I turned to see him sitting on the ground holding a hand out to me. He most likely fell from laughing to hard.

"Why should I?" I glowered.

"Please." His voice was pleading.

I sighed and grabbed his hand. He ginned widely and tightened his hold on me. Before I could figure out what he was about to do, he yanked me down next to him. We were both laying on our backs but he had an arm on top of my stomach keeping me pinned. My face burned and he laughed at my blush.

I tried to get up but he wouldn't let me move an inch. "Oh no, you're not getting up. This is punishment for you thinking I would hurt you." He seemed to be enjoying the situation.

I sighed and stopped struggling, "I'm sorry."

He turned over to look at me but still kept me pinned, "Really?"

I nodded. His eyes turned teasing, "Don't think I'll fall for that one."

"Man, I thought that would work." I growled.

"Nope, guess I'm too smart for you." He laughed silently.

I narrowed my eyes, "Are you calling me stupid?"

"You were stupid enough to buy this house. You should have gone somewhere else." He said sadly.

"I know, I know, you keep telling me that." I said loudly. Then I remembered what Seth had said about Toby. "Seth said they thought you couldn't leave the house and earlier you couldn't, why?"

"You remembered?"

I nodded and waited for him to continue. He sighed.

"It's true I couldn't leave the house since that's where I died." His voice was full of regret and he kept looking at my face.

"How come you can now?" I asked curiously.

"You know, curiosity killed the cat." Toby joked half-heartedly. When he saw I wasn't giving up he said, "I think it might have been because of you."

"What, how did I do anything?" I asked surprised.

"When I first saw you it was when you came to look at the house. You looked so excited. I was happy that you liked it. I thought for sure someone would tear it down. After you left it felt like a piece of me went with you. I anxiously waited for you to come back. When you didn't I thought you had given up on the house but that day you came back. I was sad you couldn't see me and when you went to lock the doors I waited for you at the top of the steps. You know what happened after that."

"Yeah you almost gave me a heart attack." I said angrily.

"I didn't expect you to see me. It I was still alive I probably would have had a heart attack too."

"Probably." I mumbled. My eye lids were closing but I fought against them.

Toby laughed, "Sleep Tori."

"But I'm not tired." I said with my eyes half closed.

"You're a terrible liar. Just rest." Toby's voice was soothing, lulling me to sleep.

I felt lips press on my forehead and I moved closer to him. He hugged me to him and I could feel his breath on my neck. The last thing I remembered was Toby saying my name.

It was dark and cold. I was scared.

"Tori, come here." The voice was in front of me.

"Who's there?" My voice came out shaky.

"Come." It was closer this time.

Something told me not to go, so I shook my head.

"You should have listened." The sound came form behind me.

I spun around and saw red eyes. Something grabbed my throat and squeezed. I couldn't breath, I tried to break away but it wouldn't let me go. My vision was getting blurry.

"Please, stop." I gasped.

"You must learn to obey me, little human. Otherwise something might happen to your ghost friend." It said evilly.

"No, please don't hurt him." I barely got the words out.

It only laughed.

"Tori wake up." Somebody was shaking me.

I squinted against the sudden brightness and looked around. Toby and I were still on the ground though he was hovering over me.

"What happened? It sounded like you couldn't breath." His voice was concerned.

Tears started to slid down my cheeks. Toby looked startled but he pulled me onto his lap. He started to rock me back and forth.

Toby rubbed my back, "There, there, calm down."

After a while my sobs calmed down. I wiped my face with the side of my hand.

"Are you okay?" He watched me warily.

"Just a bad dream, don't worry about it." I said softly and looked away.

Toby forced me to look at him. "Tell me." He commanded.

I debated whether or not to tell him. If I did he would just worry about me. I shook my head, "No."

I could see anger in his eyes and his grip tightened on my chin. "Tori, tell me now." His voice seethed with hostility.

"No." I said but I still flinched at him.

"You are the stubbornness woman I have ever met." He growled.

He got up and paced in front of me. I didn't get up, just watched him. His movements were quick and you could tell just how angry he was by watching. He stopped in front of me.

"What will it take for you to tell me?" Toby asked.

I shook my head, "Please, just forget about it."

He crouched facing me. "No, I will not forget about it. You have to trust me. I woke up with you shaking and having trouble breathing, I thought you were dying." He forced himself to use a calmer tone.

"Don't wor-" I began quietly.

"Do _not _tell me not to worry about you." His voice was strong and sure of itself.

I opened my mouth and then closed it. I bent my head in defeat, "Okay, I had a nightmare."

"About." He prompted.

"I think it was about Seth." He stiffened at this so I stared at him.

Toby's voice was strained, "Go on."

"It was dark. All I saw were red eyes and then he grabbed my throat and started to choke me." Tears were starting to form in my eyes again.

Toby rubbed my head gently, "Anything else."

"I asked him to stop but he said I needed to learn to obey him, otherwise-" I stopped.

"Otherwise what?"

"I don't remember." I lied.

"Tori." He said.

I looked at him pleadingly, asking him with my eyes not to ask about it. I can't let anything happen to Toby because of me.


End file.
